Chunin exams Izumo one shot with Lemon
by Squeaky-Duck
Summary: Will Tori admit her love to Izumo after the Chunin exams or will she just leave the relationship at the best friend mark.


Sitting on the small bench just outside of my favourite ramen shop I sighed as I looked up at the dark early morning sky. It had looked like someone had painted a perfect canvas. The wind was weaving through the individual strands of my thick long auburn hair as I started to tie it up into a pony tail. Looking down I sighed at the plain grey moderator uniform and how manly it made my female petite figure look.  
The streets were empty at this time in the early morning making Konoha look like a ghost town. But nevertheless I jumped to my feet pretending to be enthusiastic and started to slowly stroll over to the exam building on the opposite side of the village.  
I took a deep breath in to take in the quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the village as I passed the variations of houses where the citizens of the village still slept nice and warm in their beds just waiting for the busy day that was ahead of them like everyday.  
As I was strolling along my alone time was broken by the loud whispers that were known to be my two fellow teams mates, Kotetsu and Izumo. I stopped in my tracks thinking of a devious plan only to surrender straight away when I felt two arms embrace my from behind and I immediately saw my feet leave the ground.  
As I yelped slightly I found myself on top of Kotetsus house with Izumo, just looking at his exquisite figure that looked so good even in the unflattering attire. His bold chocolate hair swayed slightly with the cool refreshing breeze, the rest being tucked into his bandana with his leaf village sign on. And his dark eyes complimented by his soft smile as they never left my gaze.  
"Good morning Tori." Izumo said politely.  
"No its not… The sun isn't even awake yet." I replied with a large sigh.  
"Hey Tori." Kotetsu half shouted as he jumped to my other side.  
"Its going to be a long day." I complained as I forced myself to fall onto my backside. Which hurt a lot more than I thought it would.  
"But we can have some fun!" Kotetsu and Izumo said in unison like small children.  
"Some of those ninjas are smarter than you." I joked with a smirk. The two men fell beside me with thuds as they sighed once again in unison.

**Izumos Point Of View.**

As I landed on the building roof with a thud a gazed towards Tori. Her long auburn hair was tied up in a pony tail that swayed softly when she moved, she only ever wore her hair up for important and formal occasions such as the exams. Either way she was perfect. Her pale complexion, her soft lips that I just wish I could kiss everyday. And her eyes were just as blue and just as perfect as the sky.  
I loved her, I couldn't deny that; however not even Kotetsu knew about my long term love for this perfect woman.  
"We should get going soon, we want to start pranking as soon as possible." I heard Kotetsu say as he broke the silence.  
"You know what?" Tori said.  
"What?" Both me and Kotetsu asked in unison.  
"Im in. The little brats always think that they are so great for being entered in the exam. It really pisses me off. Last year this kid actually physically pushed me and completely disrespected me just because he passed." She explained as she lay back. I knew she was planning something as she stretched like a cat.  
Just how I wish I could tell her how I feel.

**Toris Point Of View.**

It was now 9 in the morning. A few hours before the exams start. You could just hear the young genin start to walk into the bottom floor of the building as I transformed into a younger me. My hair was free and long, a little more of a vibrant auburn than normal, my outfit had changed into short tight black dress that showed my petite but curvy figure off. My black shoes were now the average black knee high sandals. My elbows and my exposed collar bone was covered with the traditional fish netting.  
"Back in the day." I giggled to myself. I used to be the one that would make the boys fall head over heels. Not saying I was a whore or a slag because I have never slept with anyone in my entire 24 years of living however hopefully my plan will work not only to fool the genin but also my two friends and ruin their plan.

When I walked down the hall to the 'trick' I saw a gather of young ninjas along with two younger versions of my friends. Kicking around who was formally known as Tintin.  
"Bit harsh." I inputted as walked up.  
Everything was silent for a second before a poof of smoke appeared revealing the older versions of best friends. I was shocked and confused immediately transforming back only noticing that the illusion that they had enforced had then disappeared.

**Izumos Point Of View.**

"Woah." I whispered to myself as I saw a younger version of Tori. Just knowing that, that was her in late teens brought back memories, and also reminded me of how I fell in love with her.

"Team 5, Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki and Tori Himura." I can remember hearing as we were all put into teams when we were all young genin.  
Time passed by quickly and we were given Jonin teacher. Only the best that was Jiraiya. He only had a couple of teams before he went out adventuring, us being his last team.  
We would always be there for each other. We were a family. Me and Kotetsu were like brothers from the start. And I could tell that he and Tori were like brother and sister because he treats her the way he treats his younger sister. However I grew feelings for her. And over time they have just gotten stronger and stronger.

"Bro, we need to talk!" I heard Kotetsu say as he dragged me away into another room. "Whats up?" He asked slightly angered.  
"I need to admit something." I said rubbing the back of my head.  
"What would that be?" He asked concerned.  
"I really like her… I think… I know I love her." I admitted as I started at the door knowing she was out there.  
"Why don't you tell her that?" He suggested.  
"No, I don't want to make things awkward." I quickly inputted.  
"Well I shall be your wing man, whether you like it or not." He said marching out the door.

**Toris Point Of View**

The exams were finally over and the long day had finished.  
"Wanna go for a walk?" I heard my good friend kotetsu ask me.  
"Sure." I quickly replied as I jumped up.

As we talked about random things was walked around the village gazing around the late afternoon streets. The sun was setting and it was a perfect with the villages people walking around, the children playing in the streets.  
"So we need to talk." He said to me while stopping in his tracks.  
"I see the way you act around Izumo. Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked. My heart pounded as I realised he knew.  
"Fine… I like him." I sighed as I admitted my deep and long term crush.  
"Then tell him. Take him to ramen tomorrow for lunch break. Just the two of you." He smiled. I knew I had to do it. It wasn't healthy keeping me feelings for Izumo bottled up inside. But I was very hesitant about the whole situation. He was my best friend. Plus I had focused on my career and the village to even have a boyfriend of the sort, even when I was very young.  
"TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I shouted freaking out to Kotetsu.  
"Tell him. And stop shouting people are looking." He said calmly giving me a huge hug.  
When he backed away he looked over my shoulder obviously looking at someone else. I turned around to see Izumo holding a bunch of flowers and a small box.  
"Bye." Kotetsu said jumping off.  
As Izumo walked closer my heart started beating faster and faster.  
"Hi." I said shyly. He didn't reply, but he handed me the beautiful bunch of colourful flowers and then lifted up my chin so my blue eye could meet his gorgeous dark ones. Not so long afterwards me heart felt like it stopped beating once Izumo made one swift move and his lips were on mine. Soft yet firm as you felt his confidence grow slightly. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss as I heard the towns people whistle and applaud around us, my free hand found its way up to his cheek as I softly placed it there he pulled away then giving me the box. As I opened it I gasped at what it revealed. A long sliver necklace with a locket on the end. On the locket it had the leaf symbol engraved on it. As I opened the locket I couldn't help smile from the picture of my, Izumo and Kotetsu in a group hug that I can remember taking not so long ago.  
"Izumo thank you. I love it!" I said giving him a huge hug.  
"And I love you. Im glad you like it." He replied.  
"I love you too." I smiled and give him a quick peck on the lips before he ushered me to walk towards his house. It was kind of uncomfortable as I felt peoples eyes on me, but before I know it I could hear Naruto who was standing with Jiraiya.  
"TORI AND IZUMO SITTING IN A TREE, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A GOLDEN CARRAIGE!" He half sang across the street to us.  
"Your just jealous." I giggled towards him as him and Jiraiya jumped in front of us.  
"I knew you two love birds would finally get together. And Naruto this is how you treat a fine young lady." Jiraiya said with a smile, causing me to blush.  
"What do you mean you knew?" Izumo asked slightly confused.  
"I write romance novels Izumo, I know how a guy treat a lady when hes in love with her, and I know how a lady acts when she loves the guy… Even if they are a pair of thirteen year olds." He laughed.

The night went on and we were eventually at Izumos home. His apartment was very nice and spacious, and he also had very nice things. A very nice traditional plain coffee brown cushioned sofa facing a large plasma telly. The kitchen and living room were all one room however the kitchen was a decent size considering. With the nice wooden cupboards and a very nice cooker. He didn't have a dining table but he did have a breakfast bar that had four chairs face opposite towards each other.

"Your home is lovely." I said after I finished gazing around.  
"Thanks. I feel bad the fact we are always busy, we never have time to chill out." He laughed as he walked over to the kitchen. I also started to walk over to the breakfast bar and place my gifts on the bench in front of me.  
"We don't have any wine, just good old beer." he admitted pulling out two bottled of the good stuff.  
"That's my favourite." I smiled as I sat at the breakfast bar.

I looked at the clock noticing the time. A little past midnight, damn.  
"Its that time already. I should get home." I said taking my last drink of cold beer.  
"Tori, would you like to spend the night." Izumo asked. He got down from his chair and walked over to behind me. I could feel him plant his lips on my neck as he started trailing towards my jaw line. The power over took me and I couldn't hold it back. I leaned my head back letting him have easier access to my neck. He pulled down my large collar to passionately kiss my lower neck. I softly moaned as he kissed my sweet spot, and I could tell it turned him on as he started to kiss harder in that spot, which caused me to moan slightly louder. I stood up from me seat and faced him only to be kissed passionately and deeply. As we started to get hot and horny we practically ripped each others clothes off to our underwear before he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and laid me across the bed. He started to kiss my inner thigh and started trailing upwards. As he got to my panties he slid one finger in each side and slowly pulled them down until they were laying on the floor. He started to kiss and lick my clit making my back arch upwards at the pleasure.  
"Izumo." I moan quietly as he licked slightly harder.  
He moved upwards towards me after he stopped licking me and moved to my breasts. I sat up so he could unclip my bra, which he did, and then threw it on the floor to join my panties. I quietly moaned as he suckled my nipples.  
Just when the pleasure got too much I rolled over and started to pull his boxers down. Revealing him. As I put him in my mouth I could hear his heavy breathing and low moans only encouraging me to go deeper and faster making his heavy breathing and low moans more frequent.  
"Ahhh Tori!" Izumo moaned, I knew he was close and so I stopped and let him go.  
He pushed me so I landed softly on my back as he started to move on top of me and enter me. Moving in and out slowly cause me to tense and grab the blanket in my hands. A few minutes had passed and he started to quicken the pace making me moan and say my name, I could tell it turned him on as he only got faster and faster until after a short period of time I was screaming his name and he eventually came inside of me.  
"Oh shit… Tori." Izumo panted as he collapsed beside me.  
We were in need of a shower as we were all hot and sweaty but he pulled me in close so our naked bodies were touching.  
"I love you Tori." He said hugging me tighter.  
"I love you too Izumo." I replied.  
We both decided to climb under the messy sexed up sheet to snuggle each other and fall asleep.


End file.
